


CapHill Week 2015: 05 - Candy

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill will never look at Hershey's Kisses the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapHill Week 2015: 05 - Candy

It was Monday, and she hated Mondays with the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns. It usually meant that Maria had two days' worth of crap to clean up from over the weekend: mission reports, emails, intel, the list went on. Thankfully, there were enough agents and assets from SHIELD left over who knew not to bother her before her first cup of coffee. But that didn't prepare her for a small blob of chocolate wrapped in distinctive silver foil sitting on top of her coffee maker.

"What the…?"

Of course she knew what a Hershey's Kiss was. Maria was an unabashed chocoholic who preferred candy over other types of sweets. That still didn't explain who had left the candy on top of her coffee maker. No one had been in her kitchen since the night before. Steve had offered to clean up after making dinner. That explained it. Shaking her head with a small smile, Maria unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

The next Kiss she found was in her bathroom, sitting on a stack of neatly-folded towels. She always followed up her usual cup of coffee with a hard workout to get her blood pumping and to get herself into the badass mindset she was known for. Again, the small chocolate waiting for her made her smile. 

She hadn't seen much of Steve since Barnes had come in, but that was understandable. They had a lot of catching up to do. Maria wasn't sure who came up with the Easter egg hunt idea, but it was, well, sweet.

Her afternoon was half over when she found the third candy. Maria had reached in her drawer for a pen, and found another foil-wrapped chocolate instead. It had definitely not been there before lunch, and she shook her head in amusement. 

_You're giving me cavities_ , she sent in a text. 

_Don't make any plans for Friday night. That's an order. ;)_ was the cryptic reply

Darkness reigned outside her bedroom windows, and Maria exhaled a long sigh as she settled into bed. Out of habit, she reached under her pillow to make sure her loaded handgun was still there, and she found something else next to it. She flipped on the light to find yet another chocolate and a note:

_A kiss good morning, and one in the shower_  
One to let you know I'm thinking about you  
And one to say I wish I was there to kiss you good night. 

Grinning, Maria reached for her phone and quickly typed out a text:

_A kiss in the shower? Captain Rogers! What's a girl to think?_

_Go to sleep, Maria,_ he texted back. _Omelettes, my place, 0700._

_ACK nite_

_Nite, sweetheart_

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: "ACK" in this instance is military shorthand for "acknowledged". Not "eew, gross" ack.


End file.
